haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Boat
Not to be confused with the fishing boat, which unlocks at Level 27. The boat dock is available to players at Level 17. It costs 14,000 coins and takes 1 day and 7 hours to repair it. Once it is repaired, river boats begin to stop at the dock every 4 hours with crates containing orders. Players can fill these crates to earn coins and experience points, and, if they fill all the crates, vouchers and leaderboard points as well. Boats remain at the dock for 15 hours before they automatically sail unless players cast them off. It is not possible to cast a boat off if any crate has been filled or one has asked for help in filling their crates. Players can make a boat come sooner by spending 5 diamonds. Tapping on the boat dock when there is no boat tells you what type of products are required for the next boat. Filling crates Boat orders always call for three or four crates of three different products (except jewelry). The quantity of items required and the number of crates depends on a player's level. Each crate must be completely filled at once. Crates can be flagged with requests for help. When another player comes to the farm, they will see a boat with an exclamation mark (!), denoting the player requires help filling crates. Up to three crates can be flagged per boat. Once a crate has been flagged, any visiting player can fill it, including those who find the farm through the newspaper, followers, and friends. A player can fill his or her own crate, even if it has been flagged for help. It is not possible to "unflag" an order. Rewards Filling one's own crate is rewarded with a specified amount of coins and experience points. Filling another player's crate gives a specified amount of coins, experience points and leaderboard points to the player who filled the crate. If a player has all the crates on their boat filled they will get extra experience points, a random voucher and leaderboard points. Players have 15 hours to complete a whole shipment. If they manage to to it before the alloted time is up they will get even more leaderboard points. It is not possible to know in advance which type of voucher one is going to get as a reward. Leaderboards The leadeboards rank friends and all players according to the number of leaderboard points they have accumulated. Leaderboard points do not have any real value in the game as they do not work as currencies but they are used to get the 'Boat Score Hunter' achievement. Events River boats are tied to two special recurring events: *The 'River Boat Bonus' which doubles the coins awarded for filling a crate and the vouchers for completing a whole shipment. *The 'Riverboat season' which gives players several rewards when they complete a certain number of boats as well as every participant a reward if the community goal is reached. Guide The following is an edited version of a guide originally created by a Hay Day Wiki editor. This may not be the best or only way to use the boat feature. Click "show guide" to view this guide. Boat contain a maximum of 12 boxes (which vary depending on the player's level). There are always three or four boxes with the same type and amount of goods per box, so you always fill only three kinds of product. You can know what the boat contains in advance, clicking on Dock, so you will see a picture like this: in this way, you can begin to collect animal goods, crops and products before the boat arrives. Once the boat will be arrived, you can touch the boat to see the exact amount of object that each kind of box contains, to fill boxes. When you have enough goods, you can touch a box and then on the green check button to fill the box. If you don't have enough goods and you can't make them, you can ask for help by other players, to fill your boat boxes, clicking on the help button so you'll fill the boxes without producing goods, or saving them for the next boat... you'll have 3 help that you can use... be carefull in its use... choose the most difficult boxes to fill carefully (the box will turn green colour and an exclamation point appears on the box) Other players can see that you need help clicking on your boat, once they have clicked on the exclamation point button (it can be visualized once you've clicked on the friend button, below your farm on the right) ATTENTION: using help gives less XP and boat point when boat sails Once the boat is completely loaded, you can sail boat clicking on the button . When a boat sails you'll earn: XP Boat classification points Voucher Strategy tips *When the boat dock is first repaired, it is to a players advantage to complete every boat order, even if this requires purchasing items, as the Captain achievement requires the player to complete consecutive boats. Make filling crates a priority at this point, over truck orders or sales to non-player characters. *Ask for help! It might be helpful to have as many friends as possible to help you complete these orders. You can add people even if you don't know them to build up a good pool of friends. *Asking for help will put an exclamation mark next to your image in your Daily Dirt advertisements. If you advertise a popular product, people will come quickly and buy the product and the advertisement will not make it into new papers. If you advertise an unpopular product, your advertisement will run for a longer period of time and more people will come to see if they can help you. *Help others often. Your friends and followers will come to think of you as a "good friend" if they frequently see your avatar on their crates and they are more likely to check your farm for boat help frequently. *Note that if you help someone fill a crate for their boat, you will earn experience points, coins, and leaderboard points. *Change your farm's name. It is helpful to put in your farm's title that your boat needs help. If you can remember to change it back after, it is even more helpful to put the exact item you require in the title so that your friends don't have to go to your boat to recall what item they want to help you with. *Get new boats early in the day. When you send a boat off, a new boat is coming in 4 hours.... or the next time you log in to your game. If you send a shipment off at night and can resist checking back in after 4 hours have elapsed, the boat will come in and the timer will start at your next login. To avoid having the timer tick overnight, don't check in if it has been more than 4 hours since you sent off your last boat. *Prepare in advance. When you send a shipment off, check the dock to see what will be required for your next shipment. It is most advantageous to complete orders before you go to sleep and put the items you'll require in your production queue overnight, if possible. You may also need to plant crops or set aside animal products to fill orders and knowing in advance will prevent selling these items in other ways. *Skip riverboats that you don't want or ones that will be too hard by sending it off before you have asked for help or filled any crates. Simply press the button you usually would to send the boat off as if it were full. This can save time and not leave you waiting 20 hours for a new boat. *You can only send the boat off without filling all crates if you haven't filled any crates at all. If you fill one crate, the button to send the boat off will turn gray and tapping it will not result in anything. If you tap the button to send the boat off with empty crates, Hay Day will ask for confirmation. If you send the boat off with empty crates, the next boat will arrive in 4 hours as usual. *Even if all crates on your boat are full, you may decide not to send it off for some time. You can use the time to build up stock on various products to make it easier to fill the crates on the next boat. Trivia *If a player has filled a crate they have flagged, the crate will still display a picture as if another player had filled it. Category:Sales Venues Category:Farm Buildings